


All I Want For Christmas

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Travelling Through Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up in a dream or a future reality where everything is different and it might give him a chance to get exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Just your basic, I saw the future and it was awesome...or a really weird dream...and it changes my life fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiTacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/gifts).



> For SpaghettiTacos – who has injured herself and doesn't get the Christmas she was expecting so I wrote this after I'd finished cleaning for Christmas. It is Christmas morning here (Australia) so I hope it makes her Christmas a little better. A little rushed, sorry.

**All I Want For Christmas  
** by Moonbeam

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_There is just one thing I need_   
_I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas_   
_Is you"_

_\- 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' – Mariah Carey_

Derek jerked awake when he felt a cold hand sliding over his hip and trailign up his stomach. Derek pulled away sharply and twisted. Stiles was looking at him with a wide smile.

"You did remember," Stiles said with a grin. "That is exactly how you reacted then too."

Stiles tried to move closer and Derek moved further back. Something was wrong, it was Stiles in front of him but the fact that he was shirtless and in Derek's bed wasn't even the most unsettling thing. Stiles was going grey at his temples and had a short, sharp scar next to his eye that cut into his hairline.

"Derek, babe, while I think it's very cute that you're getting into our anniversary I really don't want to have to win you over again." Stiles grinned and lifted himself up onto his elbow so he could look at Derek more closely.

Derek sat up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He climbed out of bed and walked to his bathroom. The walls were a different colour and his furniture was different, he felt like he was in the middle of a very elaborate practical joke but with the door closed behind him he found Stiles wasn't the only one changed. His hair was shorter but still black like it had always been, his beard though held a couple of grey hairs, and he had never liked having any facial hair – too much like the change. He could see the lines around his own eyes and the other little signs of his age.

Derek leaned on the sink and turned the tap on to splash his face. There was a plain white gold band on his hand, he pulled it off with a little difficulty like it had been on there for a long time and twisted it until he could see inside. _Mine goes both ways – S 25-12-2021_ written on the inside and Derek knew the 'S' had to stand for Stiles but none of this made any sense. Derek stepped back from the sink and turned in the mirror to see if there was anything else that was different about him. As he did he noticed something peeking out from under the waistband of his sleep pants. Derek pushed the pants down and ran his fingers over the tattoo, three names and dates in a list just in from the sharp bone of his hip.

_James Derek 06-08-2024_   
_Thomas Eric 06-08-2024_   
_Amerie Sarah 02-11-2027_

Derek had a sinking feeling he knew what that tattoo was for and when he heard thumping in the bedroom and the slam of a door the idea was confirmed.

"Daddy, Daddy, it's Christmas."

Derek cracked the door open a little and looked out to see three children jumping on the bed with Stiles in the middle.

"Where's Dad?" The little girl asked.

Derek slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor with his back to the door. He didn't know if it was for support or to keep the people in the bedroom out. If Derek was to accept what he was experiencing then he and Stiles were married and had…adopted…fathered…had three children. That was impossible, and not just because he had gone to bed alone and Stiles was still in his early twenties. Derek had made the decision to never get married or have children, his future, the future he'd had when he went to bed involved him working with his pack and making sure that no one else would ever be their alpha. He wanted Stiles, in a purely carnal fashion, but the human didn't know how to separate sex from feelings so Derek had never said anything.

There was a knock on the door behind his head.

"Daaaaaad," a boy's voice. "Daddy said we can't open any presents until you come downstairs with us."

"Dad," this time a little girl's voice. "Christmas hugs."

"I'll be out in a minute," Derek called through the door.

"Alright," Stiles' voice came through the door but Derek suspected he was not talking to Derek but to the children. "Let's go downstairs and make breakfast and Dad will come down when he's ready."

"Waffles!" "Pancakes." Two identical male voices said at the same time.

"I was thinking we should have porridge."

Three groans answered him and Derek could hear them leaving the bedroom. He stayed where he was for another couple of minutes before he stood up and moved back into the bedroom. He moved around the room and checked the drawers, full of clothes that looked enough like what he wore that he assumed they were his. Half the cupboard was full of suits, which Derek assumed were not his. On the wall were a series of photos, he and Stiles smiling for the camera, he and Stileson their wedding day surrounded by friends and family, he and Stiles and the three children he had glimpsed earlier. Derek pulled the one of the whole 'family' off the wall and went to sit on the bed. It was him; it looked like him – if a little older, with a little girl with Stiles' warm brown eyes staring out at him. He checked the boys – twins with dark hair and green eyes. So not adopted. He idly wondered which of them was James and which was Thomas.

Something must have changed his mind, something much have made Derek rethink his plans. Derek shook his head, this was a dream, it wasn't real. He was in bed, sleeping and having a downright insane dream.

"Derek," Stiles' voice from the doorway startled Derek and he dropped the frame in his hand. Luckily it didn't have far to fall to the carpet and didn't break. Stiles came to sit next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Derek turned to him and frowned. "I'm having a strange dream."

Stiles laughed. "You're not dreaming."

"Of course I am," Derek said. "How old are you?"

Stiles let out a huff of air. "I'm going to not get annoyed at that question because you have that look like the town needs saving. I'm 39."

"See that's the problem, you're really twenty-two which I only know because you made me come to your birthday."

Stiles frowned. "When I was twenty-two…I made you come by singing at you until you agreed."

"I promised your dad I wouldn't kill you," Derek sighed.

Stiles laughed. "That was the year we got together."

"No, you and I aren't together and this is just a dream."

Stiles moved closer until his thigh was pressed into Derek's. "Derek, we got together on Christmas morning when I was twenty-two. I lost a bet with Lydia to sneak into your bed and tell you how I felt, they were under the window all set to laugh at me when you eviscerated me because I was in your bed. They were less shocked than I was when you didn't kill me. You looked at me like I was insane but then you kissed me. My dad called in the middle of us having sex and then gave you the worst 'don't hurt my son' speech I have ever heard and you looked like you were going to piss your pants."

"None of that happened," Derek said. "It's Christmas Eve and I'm asleep and we are not going to get together in the morning. I am spending Christmas like I always do, I'm going to avoid the lot of you and go for a run."

Stiles looked sad. "You really don't remember us?"

"I remember you but there is no 'us'."

Stiles shook his head. "We have been together for seventeen years, we've been married for thirteen years. We have three kids together. On Christmas Lydia and her husband come with their little girl, who is two, and Jackson comes with his kids when he gets them from his ex-wife after breakfast. Danny arrives late and dresses like Santa and the kids climb all over him. My dad will get here at ten and shrug about being early as though we don't invite him to breakfast every year. Scott and Allison will bring Melissa and pie. We've had Christmas lunch for ten years since the boys were born and it always bleeds into dinner for everyone but Lydia who goes to her mum for dinner."

Derek didn't say anything and Stiles kept going, his voice getting more stressed as he spoke.

"I moved in with you on your birthday because you said all you wanted for a present was me, we spent the day having sex and talking about taking a trip. When I finished university we flew to London and didn't come back until the weather changed. We were married on Christmas Day, right here in the woods with about twenty people watching and when the minister had stopped speaking you kissed me like you'd never had the chance to do it before. Why are you looking at me like you don't remember any of this?"

Derek shook his head. "None of that is right."

"Yes it is, I don't know what you're doing but it's not cute or funny. We decided to have a kid and we thought about adoption but you wanted your own family so we went through a surrogate," Stiles stooped to pick up the photo from the floor. "These are our children."

"I don't know them."

Stiles slumped. "You haven't hurt yourself and amnesia doesn't happen like this. What's going on Derek?"

"I'm having a dream, a really persistent one."

"No!" Stiles stood up. "I don't know what is wrong but we have three children downstairs who will be finished their breakfast any minute and want their dad, that's you, to come down and give them presents and sent them on hunts after the presents we hid around the house. So you are going to come downstairs and, if you have to, just pretend and I'll tell them you are sick and when I can get Dad to distract them we'll work out what is going on."

Derek nodded at the firm tone in Stiles' voice, the one that Stiles tried but never seemed to quite hit the mark but as he stood in front of Derek the tone did everything Stiles wanted it too and Derek knew it wasn't the first time Stiles had made it work.

As though the children he'd seen before had been waiting for the opening the bedroom door opened.

"Dad," a girl's voice said before she launched herself at Derek. He caught her and she wrapped herself around him. "Merry Christmas Dad." Derek didn't know this small girl but something about her feel and smell was so utterly familiar it made his anxiety lessen.

"Amerie, Dad's not feeling well. But he's ready to come down now."

"Let's go open some presents," Derek said hoping that none of the children would notice anything.

Amerie pulled away and looked at him strangely. "Only one dad. The one you hid for us last night."

"Of course," Derek said hoping that Stiles knew where he'd hidden these presents.

They went downstairs and into the lounge room, the room was dominated by the big tree, decorated vaguely lopsidedly, probably the result of the children helping. On the coffee table was a bright green envelope. One of the twins, Derek had to work out which was which even if he'd be waking up soon, grabbed it and then turned to Derek. He brought the envelope over to Derek and handed it to him.

"It's for you Dad."

Derek looked down at the envelope and saw his own writing. _For Derek, open before anything else._

Derek sat down and was stunned when three small bodies surrounded him on the couch. He didn't tell them to leave him alone but they all looked at him strangely when he tensed. Stiles sat down on the other end of the couch and the twins between he and Derek spread until they were learning on both of them. Derek opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. It was filled with his own writing.

_Derek,_

_It is weird to be writing to myself but you have to understand that this isn't a dream. From what I have been able to work out we or you or I? have been sent forward in time. I remember it happening to me seventeen years ago and I was sure it was an insane dream but then I got a letter, this letter._

_You are sure that you will never love someone because you don't need to but you do and I was an idiot. You're already in love with Stiles and tonight you'll go to sleep next to my Stiles and wake up next to your one. Don't be scared, kiss him when he wakes you up. He'll be nervous and he'll flinch away but kiss him anyway. It will be the best decision you have ever made, you're broken and Stiles will help you let go of all that pain you swear you don't feel for what happened to our family. Though we are still a grumpy bastard._

_Spend today with our kids and if by the time you go to sleep you don't want to keep them then you are more stupid than I ever remember being._

_Now,_   
_Tell Thomas, he's wearing the blue pyjamas, that he needs to look where Amerie always hides._   
_Tell Amerie, she really loves hugs, that she needs to look under something green._   
_Tell James, he's in green pyjamas, that he has to look where Stiles hides things that they shouldn't eat._   
_And, tell Stiles that I'll be back tomorrow and that he needs to look above the fridge._

_Take care of my family; they might be yours one day,  
Derek._

Derek passed on the messages to all the children while Stiles looked at him shocked. Derek handed over the letter and went into the kitchen to look above the fridge. It was a wrapped present with a sticky tag stuck on it. _I said tell Stiles!_

Stiles accepted the gift when Derek came back.

"This is why we're together?" Stiles asked.

Derek wanted to remind him that they weren't together but either this was an incredibly realistic dream or he had actually travelled forward in time. Stiles twisted and grabbed the back of Derek's neck to pull him into an intense kiss. It was obvious that Stiles knew his mouth, knew what he liked and how to manipulate Derek in the kiss until he felt lightheaded. Stiles pulled back suddenly and then there were excited voices and three extra people on the couch with them.

"What was that?" Derek asked a little stunned as…blue…Thomas sat on his lap.

Stiles grinned at him and started opening his own present. "Just a little preview of the right decision."

Derek was a little stunned for a second but the…his children dragged him back and then down into the floor so they could all play with their various toys. Then Derek didn't have much time at all to think.

The sheriff walked in at about ten, completely grey now and a little softer around the middle but obviously happy to be ambushed by his grandchildren as soon as he stepped through the door. After that the rest of his pack filtered in through the door with their various families and Stiles was constantly there next to him whispering tips and names and things he should remember into his ear.

Derek tried to sit back and watch these people he knew and the ones he didn't but no one seemed inclined to let him, especially Stiles who was glued to his side and kept telling him little tidbits about them. They names Thomas for Derek's grandfather because they found out that the surrogate was pregnant on his grandfather's birthday. His middle name was for Stiles' dad since Stiles didn't like his own name so he gave his son his father's name. James was named for Stiles' favourite author, a man Derek had never heard of, and for Derek. Amerie was named for both their mothers, their middle names – Stiles' mother Amerie and Derek's Sarah. They were married on their anniversary.

Derek told Stiles he shouldn't tell him all this since it would change things…if things that weren't real could be changed. Stiles shrugged and started suggested some sexual positions that had worked for them. Derek growled at him.

Derek didn't get a free moment until with a suddenness that shocked him all the children began falling asleep and they were all shepherded upstairs. Amerie grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs with her eyes closed and then pulled him close for a hug before she crawled into bed. "Love you, Dad."

Derek returned the sentiment without thought knowing it was what was expected of him.

The pack hung out until long after dark before they slowly collected their children or presents and wished them a Merry Christmas and left. Derek hadn't had a Christmas like that since he'd been a kid but it had been so different, maybe he was missing something hiding himself away at Christmas from the people around him so he wouldn't have to remember the ones from back then. It was different from an adult perspective, different but, he liked this idea of his pack in the future.

When everyone was gone Stiles turned all the lights off and locked up before he led Derek back up to the bedroom.

Derek watched Stiles pull of his top with no shyness.

"What is that?" Derek stepped over and ran his fingers along the scar cutting Stiles' back.

Stiles shrugged under his fingers. "It's dangerous to be part of a werewolf pack, but that was ages ago. Before the kids and you were hurt much worse that night."

"When?"

Stiles turned and looked at him. "Can't change history."

"Stiles."

"Derek, your alpha voice hasn't worked on me since you howled the first time I went down on you." Stiles laughed at the expression on Derek's face.

Derek stepped back and grabbed some pyjamas before he disappeared into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. When he came back in Stiles was sitting in bed, glasses on his nose as he read something on a tablet. He put it down as soon as Derek sat down on the other side of the bed.

"What are you going to do when you go back?"

Derek looked at Stiles. "I don't think I believe that letter."

Stiles nodded. "What you don't seem to realise is if you chose wrong, if you don't chose me you will be destroying my family."

"It's impossible for me to have travelled forward in time to my own future."

"Like it is impossible for a person to turn into an alpha werewolf or grown wings or shed their skin and swim like fish?"

Derek ran his fingers through his shorter hair. "I saw suits in the cupboard, you became a lawyer."

"Yeah, I'd been accepted by the time that Christmas came around, the one when I was twenty-two."

"Already?"

"I told everyone, I tell everyone, on Christmas Eve. It's one of the reasons they convinced me to tell you of my…I call it a crush," Stiles' face softened and Derek could see the youth he recognised from his own Stiles. "But I'm in love with you and so sure you'll never feel anything for me."

"We should go to sleep," Derek said and turned his lamp off.

Stiles lifted himself above Derek and looked down at him. "I'm worried that I'm going to wake up and I'm going to lose everything I love."

"I don't know what I should do, if this is even real."

"Why don't you want to believe?" Stiles asked and then suddenly he was pressed into Derek's side with his entire body wrapped around Derek. "If you chose me, us, then you won't have to be alone anymore," he said against Derek's neck. "I won't go anywhere and it's not going to cost you anything to believe in this. You lost them but I promise you won't lose me."

Derek shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Please," Stiles said.

Derek pulled away completely. "I'm going downstairs." He paused just before he opened the door. "I'm sorry."

Derek went downstairs in the dark and stretched out on the couch; he wanted to sleep so he could wake up. He didn't know what to believe but he knew that he wouldn't be able to look at his life the same way now.

"Dad," a little voice from the doorway.

"Amerie?"

"I had a bad dream," she said and then crawled over him to lie on his chest. "Are you okay? Did you and Daddy have a fight?"

"No," Derek said and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her waist. "I just wasn't ready to sleep yet and didn't want to disturb him. What was your dream about?"

"Fairies."

Derek bit down hard on his lip against a laugh. "But it was a bad dream?"

She nodded her head and yawned against him. He could feel her relaxing on top of him.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

She shook her head and tightened her arms around him.

/ / / / /

Derek jerked awake when he felt a cold hand sliding over his hip and trailing up his stomach. Derek pulled away sharply and twisted. Stiles was looking at him with a terrified expression.

"Please don't kill me," Stiles said swallowing harshly. "I um…oh I lost a bet and got dared to come in here and tell you. I…I have a crush on you."

Derek pulled further back from him and looked at Stiles. Young, no scar, he looked too pale and was so stiff Derek thought he might just shatter. Derek reached out and yanked Stiles to him ignoring the younger man's flinch. The kiss wasn't practiced or perfect, there was the hint of teeth and their noses were squashed but Derek wouldn't have changed a thing as he kissed Stiles until the younger man got over his shock and enthusiastically joined in.

Derek basked in the feeling of Stiles and knew he'd get back to the family he'd seen one day but he couldn't wait to see how he'd get there.

**The End**

** **


	2. Chapter 2

**/ / / Part Two \ \ \**

Derek stopped in his bedroom doorway, he'd woken up on the couch with Amerie still a solid weight on his chest and he knew that he'd missed Christmas but he didn't care. He'd picked his daughter up and carried her up to bed, tucking her in gently and turning on the little nightlight his younger self hadn't turned on the night before. He had checked on the boys, spread out over their beds buried under their presents where they had obviously woken up and played with them before collapsing again.

The last place to check, the most important, was his own room and as he opened the door and stopped he could see Stiles slumped over in their bed with his glasses still on his nose and a book on the bed in front of him. Derek smiled and walked into the room to press his hand against Stiles' shoulder and shake him awake. Stiles awoke with a start and a flinch before he grabbed his neck in pain.

"Stiles?"

Stiles flicked his head up without a thought and looked at Derek. "Derek?"

"Merry Christmas."

"It was a dream?" Stiles asked rubbing at his neck.

Derek shook his head. "No, but I missed Christmas."

Stiles launched himself at Derek and it was only sheer luck that stopped them both from toppling off the bed and to the floor. Derek tightened his arms around Stiles and breathed him in. "I missed you."

"Oh God Derek," Stiles said into his neck. "You, he, fuck…the you that was here seemed like he wasn't going to do the right thing."

Derek moved them until they were settled more comfortably and he could pull back from Stiles to see his face. "I knew he would."

"Why didn't you tell me about it? I'd forgotten just how much pain you were in back then, he scared the hell out of me Derek."

Derek smiled at Stiles and pushed forward to kiss his husband. "I needed you to kiss me and I needed you to make me want you. I can still remember that kiss you gave me seventeen years ago. I was already in love with you and I was so good at telling myself I didn't want anyone but one taste of you and I knew I'd kiss you again."

Stiles didn't give him time to think before he leaned forward to recreate it, reminding Derek of all the ways Stiles knew how to take him apart. Derek buried his hand below Stiles' soft top and pulled him ever closer.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked when he pulled back panting.

Derek grinned and pushed Stiles' shirt off. "Early."

"Wait," Stiles said even as he pushed Derek's shirt off as well.

"Your mouth is saying wait but your hips are telling me to strip you off and do terribly good things to you."

"How? How did past you come to Christmas?" Stiles asked as he pushed at Derek's pants. "Where were you yesterday?"

Derek shrugged. "Asleep, I went to sleep next to you and woke up on the couch with Amerie. I've been trying to work out how for seventeen years and I have no idea, there are stories but they all seem to be fiction. I spent ages trying to work it out and got nowhere so I decided to just be happy that it happened," Derek pushed Stiles' pants down as he spoke until they were both naked on the bed.

"We should look into it together."

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles closer. "Later."

"Later," Stiles agreed and kissed Derek again.

/ / / / /

"…I have a crush on you." Stiles said; his voice sounding utterly freaked out.

Complete silence for a few long minutes, a moan, a quiet growl and the unmistakable sound of Stiles and Derek making out.

Lydia held out her hand and with a sigh Jackson and Scott each handed her fifty dollars with a glare.

Danny plucked one of the fifties from her palm. "See we told you," he said with a grin before they all turned and walked away.

/ / / / /

Somewhere far above the chimney tops a man who looked surprisingly like Derek and a woman with his soft green eyes smiled down at both versions of their son and were pleased their plan worked.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I could not get this out of my head and had to write it which was followed by some handwringing while I decided if I should post it. Let me know if it is good or if it ruins things. I can't decide.


End file.
